My Immortal
by ke23
Summary: Kushina was a ninja from whirlpool but when they were attacked she had to go to the leaf village and start over again.She sees a blonde haired boy with blue eyes and feels something?what can it be? read story if you want to know more. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :Kushina was a ninja from whirlpool but when they were attacked she had to go to the leaf village and start over again. She doesn't even know people there and being the host of the nine tails didn't make things any better but she remembers what Mito told her that the only way to tame the nine tails was to love. Kushina just stared at the women at the time and when she left Kushina thought to herself that she would never love or will never be loved because of what she is. When she arrived at Konoha and walked in the gates she saw people starring at her and whispering things about her saying that she is a demon and has weird hair color. The next day she joined the ninja academy and she saw something interesting a blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes. What's this feeling in my heart it feels like its going to pop out! Could this be love? What will this become off?**

**yelling**

_flashbacks or talking rudely._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kushina was a ninja from whirlpool but when they were attacked she had to go to the leaf village and start over again. She doesn't even know people there and being the host of the nine tails didn't make things any better but she remembers what Mito told her that the only way to tame the nine tails was to love. Kushina just stared at the women at the time and when she left Kushina thought to herself that she would never love or will never be loved because of what she is. When she arrived at Konoha and walked in the gates she saw people starring at her and whispering things about her saying that she is a demon and has weird hair color. The next day she joined the ninja academy and she saw something interesting a blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes it was the first day for her and some of the ninja students keep staring at her she didn't know why and she didn't care. When the teacher came in he said that they would tell them there goals that they wanted to achieve. The blonde kid said that he wanted to be acknowledged by others and to be the Hokage. I thought it was useless because he looked girl and flaky but deep down inside my heart was beating like crazy. When it was my turn to say what my goal was I said that I wanted to be the first female Hokage. All the students laughed and called me a tomato. I'll show you a tomato when I get my hands on you I thought to myself. When it was time for our break I was on a swing and a couple of guys started to call me a tomato. I stood up from the swings and punched each and every one of them with my hair flying everywhere. After that the kids started calling me Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. The only person that wouldn't call me that was that blonde kid I still didn't even know his name but most people knew him and called him Minato which I assumed was his name. Eventually in the academy they moved him next to me why I didn't know why but I didn't mind all the girls glared daggers at me. It made me feel uncomfortable until Minato spoke up.<p>

"Don't pay attention to them they don't even know you" Minato said to me.

"Oh yeah and you know me?" I replied.

"No but I would like to know you better" Minato smiled at Kushina. After that we stopped talking or else our Sensei would get mad. Today was the day we found out who would be our Sensei's since we past the exam for a Genin team. One of my friends Tsume got paired up with Shibi Aburame and one of the Hyuga twins I think it was Hiashi Hyuga and there Sensei was Shiro. Mikoto got paired with Fugaku and Hizashi Hyuga there Sensei was Jin. Minato was paired with Kano and Mayu and Jiraiya Sensei. Inoichi,Shikaku and Choza got Yudachi as there Sensei. Lastly Rio and Akira and I with Sakumo Hatake as our Sensei I heard that he was really strict after each team went with their Sensei's we waited for ours to show up. He wasn't as strict as I heard he was. He was actually nice well to me he was nice to. After that I was walking to where I live when I bumped into Minato. He apologized and started to walk away. Something was odd about him; he didn't have that smile that he always had on his face. I was going to find out what was so odd about him. I know the saying curiosity killed the cat well I don't care i'm not a cat i'm a fox. I needed to go to the market so I could make some dinner for myself. When I was at the store I was surprised to see Minato. I got what I needed and went in line and he went behind me not noticing me or so I thought.

"Kushina what are you doing here?"

"You know buying some groceries"

"Wait for me i'll walk you home its getting dark outside"

"Alright"

When he was done paying for his stuff we left the market. There's something about him that makes people smile.

"Where do you live Kushina?"

"I live in an apartment Minato can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it Kushina"

"Why are you so nice to me when everyone besides Tsume and Mikoto are mean to me?"

"I don't know maybe its the fact that I don't see nothing wrong with you all I see is an ordinary girl"

"Mhm do you live with anyone Minato?"

"No I don't I live on my own"

"Your not the only one then I live on my own too but why do you live alone don't you have parents"

"No my parents died a while ago and I sometimes go over at Shikaku's house when hes parents invite me over"

"I'm sorry about the lost of your parents I also lost my parents there's nothing worse than that huh?"

"Yeah but that's the life of a ninja you never know when your going to die" Kushina stopped when they reached around her apartment.

"Thanks for walking me Minato"

"No problem" he replied and walked away. That night was the very first time she didn't fall asleep sad she fell asleep happy and peaceful. The next day it was time for their first mission ever. It was a D-rank it was to catch a damn cat. A CAT! For crying out loud how hard would it be. Obviously that cat showed me how hard it would be because I was covered in mud to catch the little beast. I jumped in for it and it ran faster than the wind. My teammates managed to catch the cat. When we made it to the Hokage Tower. I spotted Jiraiya and his team looks like they finished a mission. Minato went towards me.

"What happened to you Kushina?" Minato asked.

"This damn cat that Rio is holding is what happened I feel all dirty and stuff" I replied.

"Because you are dirty you skank what were you doing with Minato yesterday" A mob of Minato's fangirls screamed.

"Oh god look I'll talk to you later Minato I have to go give a report to the Hokage and as for you fangirls I'll deal with you later." I said walking away from them and entering that tower. When that was over I went straight home and took a shower. It took most of my soap to take all the dirt off my body and all my shampoo to take of the nasty grass and dirt in my hair. Stupid cat I muttered to myself. It was getting late but I haven't eaten anything yet. My stomach growled as I kept thinking of food. I decided to go to a Dango shop. I really don't like sweets but since i'm hungry I guess it will do. When I was on my way home munching on my dango I saw Minato's fangirls and I immediately turned the other way unfortunately for me they saw me. They started to follow me until one said something.

"So care to explain why you where with Minato-kun yesterday"Aimi said. She was the leader of the fan club.

"Its none of your business why I was with him yesterday" I replied walking away til one of them had the nerve to grab my wrist.

"This conversation is not over til I have an explanation" Aimi said.

"Let go of me before I hurt you"

"What can you do your just some girl with ugly red hair that got your _stupid village_ _attacked_ "Aimi spat. That did it for me. My village is special to me and when someone disrespects it I will attack you hard.

"**YOU STUPID** **BITCH YOU WILL NEVER DISRESPECT WHIRLPOOL EVER AGAIN WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU**" she got a kunai out and threw it at me and I dodged it easily. The rest of her posy left when I yelled. I ran straight at her and punched her on her cheek and she fell because of the impact.

"_Get out of my sight before I do more damage to you" _I spat at her and she scurried off like a hyena. I looked at the dango that was on the floor and lost my apetite. I turned around to go back to my home when someone stopped me.

"Kushina you are under arrest for the assault of an Uchiha" a voice told me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there people of the world who are reading this story I hope you enjoy the chapter. I would like to say that I don't own Naruto in any way and if I did I would make all my fanfictions come true. *sigh* its a shame I don't own.**

_Thoughts/ sarcastic_

* * *

><p>"Didn't you hear me Kushina you are under arrest for assault of an Uchiha" a man said.<p>

"I don't think so, listen here buddy she's the one that assaulted me first now if you excuse me I'll be taking my leave" I said walking away and waving goodbye._ Damn fangirls don't know how to defend themselves so they get there daddy to do the job for them. They wouldn't last a day in Whirlpool at least there we didn't have our parents protect our fucken asses we would be a disgrace to the family if we did. I guess I'll go home now and get some rest these dumb ass people. Hopefully this doesn't become a daily thing for me. When I got home I fell asleep._

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Ugh what time is it oh its only 10:30 WHAT oh shit i'm late hopefully Sakumo Sensei isn't there. I rushed over to our training ground to find no one there. I sighed with relief but stopped when I saw a shadow behind me._

"What were you doing Kushina that took you so long to come?" Sakumo asked.

"Well to put things short I woke up late and got here as fast as possible." I said.

"I see next time try to be here early."

"Yes Sensei"

"Now come on Kushina we have to go to the Hokage's Office"

"So Kushina why were you late?" Rio asked.

"Didn't you hear here earlier she was late because she woke up late" Akira said. (A/N: Akira is a boy just letting you know)

"What were you doing at night Kushina having a little fun with a certain blonde haired boy" Rio said in a perverted voice. I blushed a little bit just thinking about it.

"Rio you perv I did no such thing last night I was hold up for a little situation"

"Ha so you admit it you did have fun last night" Rio said.

"That's it I'll kill you" I said while he ran away. "Come Back Here You Coward"

"Sakumo-sensei why do you think they argue all the time?" Akira asked.

"I don't know Akira they just have there differences" Sakumo said. After I caught Rio and pounded his ass to the dirt we all made it to the Hokage's we entered we saw an man about in his early 60's. He was tan colored with gray hair and a gray beard. He had a scar on his cheek. His eyes were a dull blue.

"You wanted to see us Sir Hokage" Sakumo said walking into the office.

"Yes your team will be escorting here to Land of Sand it will be a 3 day journey be at the gates in 2 hours. You are dismissed "

"Yes sir" we all said going our separate ways.

I got home and packed all the supplies I needed for travel. In my ninja pouch I put kunai's,shurikens,and paper bombs. In my backpack there was clothes,hairbrush,toothpaste and toothbrush. I wore a bluish,purpleish shirt and a black fishnet mesh shirt on-top of that. With some black leggings. For the final touch I put my hair in a high ponytail but it still went over my hips. (A/N: i'm jealous of your hair Kushina -_-) Sine I was finished in 30 minutes I ate a sandwich which took me 20 minutes to finish. So I have an hour and 10 minutes left. Might as well look around Konoha more just to look around. I left my apartment and locked it. When I walked around I went to the academy and went on my swing that I would always be on. I saw a blonde kid walking towards my direction when he saw me.

"Watcha doing Kushina?" Minato asked me taking a seat on the grass right next to me.

"You know just starring at the clouds and wonder how does a war start?"

"Well I'll tell you my opinion of why war starts, people have different reasons why they start war some just don't like each other,for power and domination but they actually don't realize is that there hurting the future of things there kids will grow up in war. That's why I want to be Hokage so one day we will be in peace and when I have kids they won't have to grow up during a war. I want people to look up to me. "

"That's quiet a dream Minato I'll be here supporting you. Your different from the others that want to be Hokage you don't want power or anything like that you want people to look up to you. In the futrue though i'm pretty sure you'll reach your dream Minato"

"Thanks Kushina for your support. So I heard you gave Rio quiet a beating earlier"

"Oh that damn kid with his perverted thoughts lucky I didn't kill him like I said I was"

"I wonder what he said to get you so mad"

"He said I stayed up all night because I had a little _"fun"_ at night when in reality I almost got arrested but I doubt I'll get arrested today I have a mission to go on"

"What you almost got arrested?"

"Yes long story short. I went to go get a dango when your fangirls came and one tested my patients so I kicked her sorry ass and next thing I know I hear a voice say your underarrest for the assault of an Uchiha.I was mad that she got her dad to end her battle but who cares I left unarrested with my head held high"

"Your so violent Kushina"

"I'm not violent i'm just different" I said smiling.

"Your a bully" he said chuckling.

"I'll show you bully" I said launching right towards him and we went rolling down a tiny hill. When we stopped rolling I noticed two things. One my hair came lose from its ponytail and the most important we were in an awkward position. He was on-top of me I blushed a little bit and so did he but he got over it faster than I did. He got up and pulled me up. There was an awkward silence.

"I have to go Minato" I said walking away.

"Wait Kushina good luck on your mission" Minato said giving me my hair tie that fell out of my hair.

"Thanks Minato" I said taking a hair tie from him. He gave me one last smile before leaving. With that I checked the position of the sun and knew I had about 10 minutes before we head of to our mission. I couldn't get my mind off of the position. I went home and go my stuff. When I went to the gate I saw Sakumo Sensei was there cleaning his ninja equipment. After 2 minutes everyone was there already and we left. The first 2 days were boring. The last day we were attacked by Iwa Ninja.

"It looks like we left an Uzumaki alive" one of the Iwa Nin said.

"Kushina stay back,Rio and Akira protect ." Sakumo said.

"Why I don't want you to get hurt because there after me" I yelled.

"Kushina just listen to me just this once" Sakumo said attacking the Iwa nin unaware that there was one more.

"Darkness Chain jutsu" I said trapping the Iwa nin and Sakumo threw a kunai at him. Sakumo came back and stared at me for awhile making me feel uncomfortable.

"Thank you Kushina is what he told me."

"What I thought you were going to yell at her" Rio said.

"No if it wasn't for her little jutsu I could of been hurt badly"

"Are you alright Mr. Takashi?" Akira asked.

"Yes i'm fine" he replied.

"Let's keep moving then" Sakumo said.

"Yes" everyone said.

After we made it to Suna and left Takashi we went on our way to Konoha. Thankfully we didn't get ambushed on our way back. When we got back we went to the Hokage's Office to report. He dismissed us and we went home. As usual I took a shower and ate something. I was on my way to my room when I felt a strange chakra signature. I stopped to look around but found nothing. That night I didn't get a good night sleep. The next morning the chakra was gone. It was strange but I ignored it. That was until I noticed it was behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Ohh ohh. Please review. Enjoy the chapter. Oh i'm going to put up a poll on my account to see which fanfic I should spend most of my time on its between this My Immortal and Fairness. Please review that goes for all of you that fave the story,or me as an author and story alert. Have a great day. :)**

**-Ke23  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have Sakura kick Sasuke's ass very painfully. **

* * *

><p>Shit was my first thought when I felt someone behind me. Why didn't I pay attention to it instead of it flicking my hand from it ignoring it. Now look where it got me. My first instinct was to hit the person behind me and that's what I did. I hit him in the private area and ran to my room to grab my kunai. He was faster than I was. He grabbed me by my arm and threw me over his shoulder and jumped out of the window. Crap he was a Cloud Nin. They couldn't have know that I had special chakra. It was surprising that he entered the village without someone knowing. When we were out of the village he had more buddies and they headed off to Cloud. The man got tired of carrying me and set me down. They tied chakra ropes to me typical. When they weren't paying attention I plucked some strands of my hair. If the Hokage would send anyone for me they would be able to find me with this trail that I'm leaving behind. To my dismay we didn't stop at all not even to rest we kept on walking. They finally stopped when it was midnight to sleep. One of them was on guard duty of course and kept watch on me making sure I didn't do anything funny. I decided I should get some rest as well god knows how long much farther Cloud was.<p>

At Konoha

Minato was walking around with Jiraiya. Listening to how he might be the child of prophecy That he had some talent to be a great ninja. Sure Minato heard people say he was good but he didn't expect to be called the child of prophecy. The pervert Jiraiya was on his way to the spa to spy on women or do "research". Jiraiya wanted to write a book so he was thinking of ideas and spying on women was one way of doing "research". I had my normal ninja clothes a tracksuit with three stripes on the sleeves, mesh undershirt, dark trousers and dark calf-length sandals. The day went by slow and something seemed odd. Out of nowhere Sakumo Hatake was hoping from building to building in a hurry.

"Sensei what do you think happened?" I asked.

"Oh must be really important if Sakumo if hoping around in hurry"

A knock was heard in the Hokage's Office and without the Hokage replying Sakumo entered the room sensing that no one was in the office.

"Sakumo its rude to just barge in here like that" The Hokage said.

"Sorry Hokage-sama but I have urgent news Kushina Uzumaki is missing"

"She's missing?"

"Yes I can't feel her chakra anywhere" The Hokage brought in an Anbu in and told him to bring Team Jiraiya and Team Sakumo immediately. The Anbu bowed down and went off. Akira and Rio where the first ones to come in to stare at Sakumo's back and the Hokage's worried expression. They both looked around the room and at the same time asked

"Where's Kushina?" All of Team Jiraiya came into the room.

"You needed to see us Sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes your probably all wondering why your all here and i'm going to explain. Kushina Uzumaki has been kidnapped. I'm sending all of you to go search for her. This is an A-Rank mission. Failure is not an option. Sakumo your Team Captain because Kushina is your leave immediately."

"Yes sir" Everyone said leaving the room. It took all of them 5 minutes to get their equipment ready and leave the village. Not even Sakumo's sense of smell was able to help them find Kushina. Until I noticed red strands of hair on the ground.

"Look at the ground" I said.

"Why are we going to look at the ground?" asked Mayu the only girl on the team. Sure she had her days when she was annoying but when it came down to fighting good luck with that. Her specialty was Taijutsu. Everyone around me stared at me as if I was crazy. No one seems to listen to a Genin. They just shrugged me off as if I was pyscho.

Just look at the ground I don't think there should be strands of _Red Hair_. I said to myself. We kept running and didn't stop. They couldn't be to far right? As we kept running we stopped around midnight to catch a breathe and then headed off again. I felt like I was going to collapse on the floor but I kept on going knowing that we will catch up to them. I will find you Kushina

Exactly at sunrise they woke me up and we kept on walking. Slowly I stopped pulling out strands of my hair out. It seems no one found the trail might as well give up right? Stop listen to me i'm giving up for nothing. Where walking really slow maybe the members they send Konoha will come for me. Oh no where almost at Cloud. Maybe I can get myself loose. I started moving my arms a bit but it just gave me rope burns. At least I tried. Hold up wait a minute that chakra I know it anywhere. The Cloud Nin stopped getting in a fighting stance. No ones looking now is my chance to run and that's exactly what I did. I ran but was caught by a Cloud nin. Next thing I know a kunai is being thrown at him. I ran away this time someone was following me. As I was running I slipped and fell on the ground breaking my ankle; the person after me was just a foot away. Out of nowhere Minato infront of me to protect me and he threw a kunai at the man. I tried to stand up but ended up falling. As I waited for the fall someone grabbed me before I could fall again. Minato picked me up and carried me bridal style. I blused a little. I thought how did he find me? So I asked him.

"Minato how did you find me?"

"I noticed your beautiful red hair right away" He said smiling to me. As he looked down at me I know now my hair is my red thread of fate. Right there Minato looked like the strongest man in the world. A magnificent shinobi that would one day make all my dreams come true. What's this feeling my heart seems like its going to pop right out of my chest;could this be love. I love Minato. He liked my hair and I hate it. I guess now I can start liking it. I barley noticed he was still carrying me.

"You can set me down now Minato"

"No can do Kushina you sprained your ankle and I have to be dead first then to let you walk on a hurt foot"

"Ugh I'm fine really watch just set me down" I said that and he set me down but I fell down again and he caught me again.

"What were you saying?" he asked cockily. "Here just get on my back just think of it as a piggy back ride" he said helping me on his back. We walked okay well he walked us to the Team and Sakumo was happy to see me unharmed except my ankle but I did that to myself. We all rested today thankfully because I was tired. Minato shared his bento with me which I was thankful for. I started to notice that Minato was not bad as I thought he was to. He was calm,collective,and nice. Total opposite of me. I'm loud,emotional,and a bitch. I shouldn't get my hopes up though it's not like Minato likes me and i'm not all that pretty compared to some girls that throw themselves at him. I sighed and it didn't go untoiced by everyone.

"What's wrong Kushina?" Sakumo asked me.

"Just tired" I said hoping Sakumo would fall for it but instead he gave me the look that says I-Know-Your-Lying-But-I'm-Not-Going-To-Push-You-Into-Telling-Me. Unfortunetly for me Rio wanted to know,knowing how his always want to know everything.

"Why you lying Kushina?" Rio asked.

_"I'm not lying I really am tired"_ I spat at him.

"Sure you are. Your probably thinking of a boy huh? " Rio said half chuckling.

"If it wasn't for my broken ankle or whatever I broke I would kick your ass" I almost yelled catching everyones attention. Jiraiya looked amused, Akira sweatdropped, Mayu looked annoyed, Kano loooked amused as well, Sakumo looked like Sakumo, and Minato was just eating his bento.

"Tsk Tsk Kushina and here I thought you would never let an injury keep you from a fight" After he said that I got up and everyone was surprised that I was able to get up and support my weight on it.

"Oh well you look at that looks like I'm able to walk again"

"Ugh you know Kushina I really didn't mean to say that to you, you know how I play around like that"

"Mhm if I were you I'd run"

"I'll run don't worry" Rio said that as he ran for his life. You would think no to tease Kushina anymore but its normal for him. As he ran Kushina was right behind him and she pounced on him like a leopard catching its pray. Everyone sweatdropped at there actions and were surprised how Kushina broke her ankle and it healed in less than 4 hours and she was up and running. After Rio's beating Kushina came back like nothing happened.

"Quiet a team you have there Sakumo" Jiraiya said jokingly.

"Shut up Jiraiya" Sakumo said. After they rested they were on there way back to Konoha. Kushina was able to walk again so Minato didn't have to give her a piggy back ride anymore. When they made it back the Hokage was happy to see that Kushina was alright. I wanted to do nothing but go back home and sleep but the Hokage though it was not safe and I would have to live with someone from now on. Jiraiya was out that pervert, Sakumo hmm no to overprotective, Akira no don't want to be bother to him than I am now, Rio hell no I'll kill him, Mayu no I don't think she likes me, Kano don't know him very well, Minato no no no no not with the feelings I'm feeling. I'd take the chances of getting kidnapped again.

"Hokage-sama I'd take the chances of me getting kidnapped again and I actually feel more comfortable living alone"

"Nonsense Kushina I can't let the last Uzumaki to get kidnapped again you should stay with someone"

"Kushina can stay with me Hokage-sama" Minato said. When Minato said that my first thought was Fuck My Life.

"Excellent now Kushina be on your best behavior" the Hokage said shooing us with his hands. Everyone left except Minato. He was walking with his hands behind his shoulders. (you know how Naruto does it) I had to go to my apartment and get some of my stuff. Minato said he was going to help me pack some of my stuff and take it over his apartment. When we made it to my apartment I went straight to the kitchen. I guess I was still hungry.

"Minato do you want anything to eat?"

"No thank you Kushina"

"Great now I'm going to feel fat" I mumbled under my breathe but he caught what I said.

"Your not fat" I heard him say.

"Sure I'm not"

"If it makes you feel better I'll eat then"

"What do you want then?"

"I don't know whatever your having"

"A bowl of cereal it is"

"What kind?"

"I don't know I have Cheerios,Fruit loops,Trix,and Frosted Mini Wheats"

"I'll have Mini Wheats"

"Okay" I said getting the cereal and the milk checking the experation date. Never hurts to make sure. I got 2 bowls and 2 spoons. We both sat down and ate our cereal in silence.

"When are we going to pack up your stuff?"

"I don't know I'm to lazy but might as well get it over with"

"Yeah come one I'll help you" he said grabbing some boxes. What I packed first was my clothes,then my lotions,shampoos,conditioners,perfumes and soap. Then my personal stuff and we were done packing now for the hard part getting it to Minato's apartment. He used a couple of shadow clones to take the boxes to his apartment. When I stepped foot in his apartment it was so pretty. The color of the walls were a sky blue. He had a guest room just in case anything like this happened he would be ready to let them stay. The room wasn't a bad color it was red. I already put my stuff in my room.

"You know you didn't have to let me stay with you"

"Are you kidding me that's what friends are for" he said while I thought to myself "just friends." I sad smile crossed my face but it disappeared in a couple of seconds. I lied down on his couch.

"What's wrong Kushina you look pretty down"

"It's nothing just tired"

"Why are you lying to me Kushina"

"How do you know I'm lying to you"

"I know you better than anyone"

"You think you know me better than anyone" I said smirking at him. Before I knew it I knocked out on his couch. Minato got off the chair he was sitting at and he picked Kushina up to take her to her room. Around 9 a.m they were both awake and went off to meet their own teams. The only thing I knew was that Sakumo-sensei said that we were having the chunin exams. He urged us 3 to take them. After that he trained us and told us to practice on our flaws. We trained for 2 hours. I mostly trained in genjutsu while Rio and Akira trained on ninjutsu. As the day went by I bumped into Tsume and Kuromaru. Kuromaru was right by her side tiny as ever. Tsume and I went for a walk and talked a little bit. We both talked about the chunin exams. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I barely remembered that I didn't have a key for Minato's apartment. Guess I have to break in. I was about to get in threw the window then someone cleared their throat behind me. Why does everything happen behind me. I turned around and saw Minato starring at me as if I was crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I updated hope you like the chapter. Worked hard on this chapter had a couple of break downs because it wasn't good enough. Anyways enjoy. Please Review. **


End file.
